User talk:BlackReshiram16
Picture Thank you so much for the drawing~ I love it~! Is it okay if I use it on my oc's page? Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 09:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ n.n Btw, Can you please come to the chat~? I would like to talk to you?~ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 09:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Reshi-kun! How are you? I don't know you very well, but it's nice to meet you! By the way, I just saw your drawing on Raven-kun's talk page. It's awesome! Do you know, our drawing style is quite similar!!! Your style off making eyes and other details is just like mine! I hope that we'll be good friends! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rp Sure, I'll seeya there. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 13:33, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Well, thanks! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can turn it into a fanfic Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 11:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Reshi-kun! How are you? Well, you are right; my people thank God at all times and always hope for the best. The aftershocks did a lot of damage, and a whole town ( Mashki) near our border with Iran was destroyed, but we are still hoping for the best, and thank God because the matters cold get worse! I remember in 2005, the earthquake measured 7.5 on the Richter Scale, and this time, it was 8.1, but as it was very deep, it wasn't that catastrophic. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Nope Nope. I'm a Muslim. But I respect all other religions and their followers a lot. I've the same respect for them as I've for Muslims. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm late! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Can I? Ofcourse~ ^^ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 13:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Come on! Hey, Reshi-kun! How are you? Ah, come on! Ofcourse you can add Soul to your team! I'm sorry that my articles are not complete. You see, my annual exams have been scheduled to start from 13th May. Trust me, it's just like the finals of the FFI tournament; all the hardwork you've done so far, all the monthly tests' practice, all the marks scored throughout the seesion come to the final stage! Ah, and I've an idea- why don't we all start telling something about our beloved countries? I mean, this'll increase our knowledge and we'llget to know about each other well! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, thanks for your Good-luck! Hey, where do you live, because it's quite hot in my country too, but I'm used to this, ha ha! Btw, sunlight is very good for our health, if it's normal. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Um....... 1. Peru 2. Pakistan :D 3.Palestine Sorry if I'm wrong! Hey, how old are you now? Ooops............. Ah, so you live in The Philippines. Why didn't I get it!!!! I'm sorry! So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) You're clever! So, what's the name of your new team? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, Captain! I won't let you down,I promise! hA hA hA Ha Ha Ha. Didn't I sound a bit like any IE character! I am Ichirouta-kun, yahoo! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Bye................ See yA' LATER! :ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Hey Reshi~ I just wanted to tell you that I joined the Inazuma eleven fanon wiki~ ^^ and I would love to join your team. if you can please come to this wiki's chat I wanna ask you something~ Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 04:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Reshi-kun! It's been a while, right? Hope you're doing well. I have got a question; I have to create a music band called The Unknowns, so I just wanted to ask whether we are allowed to use songs like A Billion Hits, Teenage Dream (Glee) etc. or not? Happy Editing :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :D Well, IDk really. Do you know what I do? Each time I can't sleep, I imagine and mix up all my fave animes. That's why I came up with that idea! Btw, I have created plenty of songs too! :D No prob, we can have battle of the bands then! :D :D :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :D :D I dream about Pokemon and Inazuma Eleven! Trust me, that's true! I once saw that Mew Two has evolved and also that Inazuma Japan is stuck on a remote island O-o and so on!!!!!!!! Boooooooooooooooooo.........! :b ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :) Plus, I see my old classmates too. We are usually having some fun! I wonder when I'm gonna see myself play with Hiroto-kun & Ryuuji-kun, and also Shuuya-kun Toramaru-kun and all others! :D :D :D :D Oh, I also saw Ash at war! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) well....... It was just a dream! Bye, see ya tomorrow! Actually,I have got some work to do. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) BD BD Hey! How are you? Well, yes I get strange dreams! And Ash at war, I saw it quite a lot of months ago! Believe me or not, that's true! You see what is in your sixth sense when you dream, so IE and Pokemon are always in my sixth sense! :D BTW, are you a Poke-freak? Your name suggests that! Then, we'll be twins! Ha hA! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC)